The art has previously proposed a plethora of flexible bag holders, typical of which is U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,253, issued to Sable, Mar. 2, 1993. The holder includes two pivotally mounted arms for holding the handles of conventional t-shirt bags. The patentee provides a platform which is pivotally mounted at the bottom of the holder for supporting the bag bottom. The arms are mounted such that they are pivotally moveable inwardly towards the rear wall of the apparatus while the platform is moveable upwardly for the collapse of the structure.
This arrangement is useful for light use, however, it would appear that the structure is limited where the flexible bag supported thereon would be filled with heavier refuse, due to the positioning of the platform and the open ended arms for supporting the handles of the bag. Under heavy weight conditions, it would appear that the arrangement set forth in the Sable reference may result in a full bag simply bending the platform and subsequently resulting in the disengagement of the arms from the handle. This would appear to be particularly disadvantageous since such bag holders are often positioned on the inside of a cupboard door and accordingly, under rotation, the possibility of slippage or loss of the bag is even greater. In view of these limitations, it would be desirable to have a collapsible holder which additionally ensured positive engagement of the flexible bag to prevent inadvertent spillage or otherwise disengagement of the bag from the holder.